A Most Snaky Love Triangle
by kahlen369
Summary: A tale of obsession, lust and possibly even love. Involves a controlling and obsessive Nagini, a rather pathetic Voldemort and a very sought and lusted after, somewhat innocent Bellatrix. Slight OOC esp. with Voldy. NaginixBella NaginixVoldy BellaxVoldy
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

**There was a reason why there were no female Death Eaters other than Bellatrix. And that reason was a snake by the name of Nagini. This rather possessive reptile did not want any "competition" with her "master"—referred to and feared of as the Dark Lord, Voldemort. **

**And contrary to popular belief the real "master" of the relationship was not Voldemort, but his "pet" snake. Why do you think she was always curled up around his neck and other body parts? It wasn't to "snuggle up"; it was so she could strangle him if he ever managed to displease her.**

**Now, I'm sure you're asking, if she didn't want any "competition" how come Bellatrix is a Death Eater? That, my friends, is the tale I am about to tell…**

* * *

A/N: I am still comtemplating the rating for this, but as there will be sex between all three of them though NOT a threesome.... or maybe there will.. I'm still deciding) it will probably be M just to be sure. But it will probably not be very graphic since I'm not really corrupted enough to describe sex between Nagini and Bellatrix (how would that work??) that well. I don't watch snake porn! (not in public anyway XD)


	2. Chapter 1: Nagini's Wrath

A/N: So this is a little more angsty then I intended and probably not very humorous.. I may change the category since I'm pretty sure it will be pretty angsty in the next chapters too..

* * *

**Nagini's POV**

* * *

"Why did you bring a female—a girl no less?!" I hiss angrily at the practically half-snake man. How dare he bring a female-a girl!!-with him?! I had expressly forbidden him to do so.

"Please, my lovely Nagini!!" The most feared man in the Wizarding World pleaded desperately as I curled myself tightly around his neck. "You said it yourself!!—she's just a child!!!"

"Of course and the _most evil man in the world_ would _never_ harm _children_!!"

"Please!!" He gasped. He was having difficulty breathing—and speaking-with me curled so tightly around his neck. I slacken my hold slightly, enough for him to be able to talk easier but nowhere near enough for him to be safe.

"Why do you even want her?" _Other than for the obvious._ "--She _is_ only a child. How useful could she possibly be to you?—as your follower, I mean." She was clearly of use in _one _way. Human men have such a one-track mind.

"She has a lot of potential. She's very dedicated to the cause. And she's a powerful witch for her age, with a talent for the Dark arts." His eyes shine a little as he says this. And I am disgusted.. and _jealous_? No! Of course not! Why would I be scared of some stupid little whore of his?!

…_.His eyes never shine that way with me.._

"Sounds like a match made in Heaven." I tighten myself around him in a moment of anger but slacken when I hear him gasp for breath.

"You are very taken with her." It's a statement not a question. One that hurts me a little, but I don't let that show. Then again, snakes can't really show emotions anyway--least not the way humans do. And this man, who I loved (?), was still a human—a human who could use snake speech and looked practically half snake-but a human nonetheless.

"Only as a servant!!" He says hurriedly. _Even that is bad.. Even that hurts.._I don't say any of that. I _can't _say any of that. Because _that _is _weak_. And if I am weak, he would be _strong_, and I would no longer be in _control_. And I need to be in control.

"She could be my best, servant I mean." He pauses for a moment before hesitantly adding, " But I have to train her.. personally." He stares at me anxiously, expecting me to kill him—or try to kill him anyway-any minute. Instead I remain strangely silent, which only causes him to be more nervous.

"Very well." I say finally, after a long stretch of tension filled silence.

"W-what?" He asked bewildered. _Idiot fool!_ I'm already giving you want you want.

"You may train her.. personally." I hiss slowly. He finally understands but is still confused.

_Stop questioning it, you stupid git! _

"Thank you." He mumbles after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"Leave me." I slip off him and he scurries off—like a rat. Probably off to _her_.

He can have his little whore. I reason. I am still his master. He is still mine.

_..But I can't help remembering his eyes.._

**He is mine. **

I repeat to myself as I slowly slink away into the darkness..

* * *

A/N: The next chapter will be from Voldemort's POV and the next will be Bellatrix's. I will alternate between the three of them but not necessarily in that order. I might even make a chapter from Rodolphus's POV.


	3. Chapter 2: Voldemort's Bella

A/N: I will be posting two versions of this chapter. Please tell me which one you prefer and I will keep that. This first one is a bit more canon than the other (which is more fluffy). The Bellatrix chapter after this and the other chapters following (esp. those from Voldy's POV) will be changed depending on which chapter you choose. Please tell me in a review or PM, your choice.

* * *

**Voldemort's POV**

* * *

I apparated to her almost immediately after I left the room. She was waiting for me anxiously; so lost in thought was she that she had not noticed me apparating into the room. I slowly and silently approached her from behind. I smirk a little when I hear her small gasp of surprise as I place my hands on her shoulders. She was really too _cute_.

"M-my Lord?" She asks nervously as she turns to face me. She truly was quite beautiful. No wonder Nagini is _jealous_. I smirk inwardly at the thought. Even if she won't admit it to herself, she admits it to me-however unintentionally that may be. The _little girl_ with raven colored hair stares at me, eyes round with worry.

"She approves." I say this hesitantly.

I am not stupid—no matter how much Nagini likes to think I am. She was clearly only "humoring" me when she allowed me to personally train Bellatrix. It's not as if she'd really approve. Even if she weren't jealous (which she is, even if she won't admit it to herself) she simply wouldn't approve of me personally training _anyone_.

She wanted to control me. And I, disturbingly enough, wanted the same. Call me a masochist, but sometimes I needed someone to have power over me for a change. It was actually quite refreshing. Power does get tiresome after a while. Though I'm sure most wouldn't agree--then again, most haven't had as much power as _I_.

I was the most feared Dark Wizard of all time. A feat no other man can claim. Even Dumbledore, who some have claimed is even more powerful than I—stupid fools, they'll have to be punished—has not the power _I _have. Some said it was because he was too _noble _to use or even know of such power. _Fools!!_ He was not _noble_—he was **weak**! A weakling who was too afraid to search for power!! Not like _I_--I who was not afraid to delve into the Dark Arts; to gain knowledge in some the most _powerful _magic the world has ever known.

I am not stupid. I am not _weak_. And that snake does not control as much as thinks. I _allow_ her to control me. And though she may hiss words of murder and may even come close to actually doing it; she will never succeed. I am a man who has found immortality.

_I shall never die_.

I half say this to the young girl in front of me who is thinking such foolish thoughts, as she sighs in relief at my words of approval. She was worried about _me_.

_That's _why she was worried? The girl needed to worry more about herself. _She_ was the one who was in danger of being killed. Nagini, even if she were to try (which she really wouldn't anyway, no matter what she says; she will never kill me) she would not succeed. I would never die. But this silly girl—she would. Nagini is a ruthless a killer as I am. She would kill Bellatrix-and anyone else for that matter-without a moment's hesitation. She'd probably enjoy it. Hell, she might even _eat_ them.

"_Foolish girl._" I hiss out far more harshly than I intended.

"W-what?" She looks bewildered. She knows I am a Legilimens, and she know Occlumency—but she has never put up her shields around me. It is a fact I too often abuse, and too often find pleasure in. I smirk at her expression. She has once again momentarily forgotten about my ability to "read her mind" (as many ignorant fools call it).

"I do not need your constant worrying of me, _Miss Black_." Her eyes widen as the realization of what I mean hits her.

"I-I'm sorry." She mumbles quietly. She looks away, unable to look at me. _Am I that ugly, my dear?_

"I cannot hear you." I say coldly.

"_I'm sorry!!_" She practically shouts it this time. Her fists are shaking and her face is flushed with anger. She always did have a temper.

"What did you say?" I hiss in cold fury. I grab her by the throat in one swift motion. She's desperately gasping for air and I smile coldly, enjoying her helplessness. There is shock and fear in her eyes.

"I-I'm… s-s-sorry.." She's having a hard time talking and her words come out in gasps.

"You will learn to control your temper." I hiss as I let go of her neck. Dark red marks appear where my hands were. "Particularly in front of me. I will not stand for such foolish insolence." I grab her roughly by the chin. "I will not be so merciful next time."

"Y-yes.. My Lord.." She whispers shakily, still panting for breath.

"Now.." I shove her away forcefully and she stumbles a bit. I smirk. "We have important matters to attend to." I move a bit closer so only she will hear me. Not that there's anyone in the room. We are in a small cabin in the middle of the country. No one, not the annoying members of the Order or the equally annoying Death Eaters who are all completely disposable except for Bella, will find us here.

"Even though Nagini says she approves, I am almost certain that is not truly the case." When she gives a small gasp of surprise, I hold my hand up to silence her.

"She will most likely kill you." Her eyes widened in horror.

"Don't worry, my dear." I smiled in the most reassuring way I could, which of course means I smiled evilly.

"I won't let her kill you just yet." I pat her gently on the head.

"Do you have a plan, My Lord?" She asks hesitantly and stares me directly in the eye.

"Of course." I reply coolly. _Of course.. I don't. _

"Really?" She grins playfully. I raise nonexistent eyebrows in surprise. In the heat of the moment it seems I have unintentionally lowered my Occlumency shields. I will have to work on that in the future.

"No." I sigh. "I'm afraid you will just have to die." I smirk evilly and grin wider when I see her look of mixed surprise and indignation.

"Lucky for you," She says stiffly (like she is trying to suppress certain giggles, which is clearly unsuccessful).

She was one of the few people who could and did talk back to me. There were limits, though, as I displayed before. You always had to remind them who was really in charge. They were always quick to forget and push it. I may have allowed Bellatrix (and Nagini) liberties with me I allow no others. But that did not mean they had any actual control over me. I am _always_ in control, even if I display otherwise.

"I am not going to die." She crosses her arms in an act of defiance. She smiles at me to show that it is just that. _An act._ She has already learned her lesson, I note almost proudly. She knows not to push he boundaries of our.. unusual.. relationship. I'll have to reward her sometime soon.

"Listen." She says this very seriously now. It jolts me back to attention. Her playful air is gone and in its place is a grave silence.

"I have a plan."

* * *

A/N: I know, the Voldemort here isn't really as "pathetic" as I promised in the summary, but I just can't seem to bring myself to do it. So instead I made him the whole "mastermind" behind the whole thing. Or is he..? XD actually.. they'll all be the "mastermind" in their POV's. Everyone's controlling everyone else, and no one's really in control. You'll just have to keep reading to see who's the real "mastermind"!

Oh, and Voldemort is a *bit* more pathertic in the alternate version of this but only bec. he actually has feelings there (for Bella).


	4. Chapter 3: Bellatrix's Plan

A/N: As you can see, i decided not to post the alternate chapter and just skipped to the next part; Bellatrix's POV. So... to be honest..... I am not at all happy with this; so please review--I'd like to see what _you_ think of it. I thought this chap was pretty crappy and not at all what I planned.... but you be the judge.

**

* * *

**

**Bellatrix's POV**

* * *

"A plan…?" He asks me, his voice is still cold as usual. But I can detect the genuine surprise and curiosity underneath the icy veneer.

My anger flares for a brief moment.

_Are you really that surprised? _

I lower my Occlumency shields to let him hear, annoyance and indignation ringing through my words.

"No need to bite, Bella." He says icily, a nonexistent eyebrow raised. The tone is dangerous but his use of my nickname tells me he's not serious_. _

_I got lucky this time,_ I mentally scold myself for my temper. _Next time I might not be so lucky… _I repress a slight shudder at the thought. He was, thankfully, in a playful mood right now, so he was being far more lenient than usual. More often though, he was in a bad mood. The War was still going full-on. The "good" was fighting back-hard. They were taking losses. She herself, had lost a distant cousin in the War. He, as their leader, had a lot on his plate right now—which often resulted in him being in bad moods. He was a very moody person actually. A fact his followers were all too often reminded of. I mentally wince at the memory. Nobody was spared the wrath of the Dark Lord. Not even me, I mentally shudder at the recollection...

I was not an official Death Eater (yet), since in order to be an official Death Eater and therefore a member of his inner circle and attendant of Death Eater meetings—one had first need approval from Nagini. The followers were never told this, of course. It wouldn't do for future followers to think their Master were taking orders from a snake.

------------------------------------

I was told though, explicitly explained to by the Dark Lord himself. He had told me a few weeks into our.. relationship, about _their_ relationship-Nagini and Him—and what it really was. He told me that while Nagini herself thought she was master, the truth was quite the opposite. He _allowed_ her control over him. _Why?_ I had asked. And he was silent for a few moments before finally replying:

"Because, power gets tiresome after a while."

I had stared at him in disbelief. Power was _everything_. It was what I lived for. Hell, it was why I was here in the first place!

"You won't understand." He shook his head. "_The grass is always greener on the other side_." He quotes idly, his hands making circles int he air. I stare at him in confusion.

"That's a secret for another day, Bellatrix." He waved his hand impatiently. The use of my full name does not escape my notice and I remain obediently silent.

"It means we want what we don't have; what others have." He explained patiently. I blink a few times.

_I never had any power. I wanted power._

------------------------------------

"_Your plan, Bellatrix._"

His words cut across my reverie, sharp as a whip, I wince. His use of my full name does not escape me even in my half-dazed state. I snap to attention and eye him tentatively. The plan I am about to suggest is very likely to upset him. But now he is already upset…

He seems to notice and understand my hesitation (even though my Occlumency shields are up). He takes a deep breath and smile--a creepy smile, since that's apparently all he knows how to do, but I understand the sentiment and I smile back, albeit a bit hesitantly.

"I won't be upset or angry, now tell me," His voice now bordering on annoyance. The Dark Lord was not a patient man either.

So without missing a beat I take a deep breath and say calmly:

"I plan to seduce Nagini to gain her favor."

His mouth is agape and I have to admit the sight looks simply ridiculous. A foolish man would laugh, a foolish and dead man. I instead, take another deep breath (to gain courage) and continue further.

"Nagini plans to kill me, I assume." I raise my eyebrows and he gives a curt nod in response. I cannot read his expression--not that anyone could since it was always either expressionless and cold or maliciously amused, but I had always been ever to read the underlying feelings underneath his facade. The fact that I cannot, this time, read him is a testament to either his immense control and skill or my own reluctance to really find out the answer. I guiltily admit it is most likely the latter.

"She thinks me a threat." He gives another curt nod. She has reason to be threatened, I muse to myself. It was an arrogant thought I know, one that I would probably be punished for were he to hear me. And I am thankful, once more, for being an able Occlumens.

"But what if I were to convince her I was not a threat?"

"—by _seducing_ her." He said scathingly. It might've been a mistake to start off with _that_, but truth be told, that _was _the gist of the plan.

"Well, yes." I said lamely. "—but that's not all." I added hastily, upon seeing his expression.

"I will convince her that I will betray you—that I will her spy on you." I explained quickly.

He remains silent for a few long and tense moments, his face expressionless. I pointedly avoid looking at him and finger the hem of my dress as I wait anxiously.

"I have no doubt you have much experience in the act of seduction." He sneers coldly. I repress a flinch and continue to face away him. The allusions behind his words causing an indignant fire to burn within me and I force myself to calm down. I will not be so lucky this time, I chastise myself.

"_Look at me when I am speaking to you._" He hisses it softly, barely above a whisper, yet power emanates from every word.

I hesitantly turn to face him. His face is as expressionless as ever.

"I hope for your sake your plan succeeds." He whispers the words with malice… yet (and I must be deluding myself) I can detect a certain worry and hope behind the ostensible malevolence.

I am still in shock at his words (or what's _beneath_ the words) when he suddenly moves and closes the distance between us in one swift step. I am about to voice my confusion when he presses his lips against mine and all coherent thought is pushed out of my mind.

I am lost in the sweet ecstasy for a few moments-the pure bliss and power I feel from being so intimately connected to him is always wonderful--before questions began to arise in my mind. Why is he kissing me all of a sudden? He was all business less than a second ago and now… I shouldn't be surprised. He's always been a bit unpredictable; it's connected to his need to control—sex, and just about everything else, is always casual, possessive, impulsive and intense. It's a quality that makes the bedroom a _very_ fun and interesting place.

Often times he calls me-usually at odd hours of the night or day-and I come, and the sex… I revel in my memories and lost in both my present and past orgasms; my questions lay forgotten in a corner of my mind.

He is never gentle with me. He is rough and strong and forceful. I do not mind; it's what attracted me in the first place. I didn't want the sweet nothings and the hand holding-- sex, power and control; that's what our relationship was. That's what I wanted. He was never gentle. I never wanted him to be. _He was never gentle…. _So _why _was there an undercurrent of something almost like _tenderness _amidst his rough approach?

Even his act of entering me seems slower, less rough; gentler. It was not very obvious, but I knew him too well to _not_ be able to immediately sense the change. It's so… _different_. I never wanted him to be gentle… I _liked _it _rough_. I _wanted_ it _rough_…… So why do I like this? Why do I like this tenderness?

And I, not for the first time (but the first time in long time), once again retreated into the crevices of my mind and cried myself through the night.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter is SUPPOSED to be Nagini..... But now I might change it to Voldemort and make it follow up directly after/during this. Please review/PM what you would prefer.

And please review if you think I ought to rewrite this. I think maybe I should, but I'll let you decide. Oh, and sorry for the late update!!


End file.
